


Inexorable

by Idris



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Lambert (The Witcher), Gen, Sacking of Kaer Morhen (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idris/pseuds/Idris
Summary: Lambert's first year on the Path didn't end in the way that anyone would have expected.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Inexorable

**Author's Note:**

> Rated for Lambert's mouth

Lambert’s first year on the Path isn’t so bad, all things considered. He kills a kikimora for the first time, gets drunk on vodka for the first time, falls in and out of love for the first time. Oh, and Kaer Morhen is destroyed. That was a first time, and a last time.

If anyone asks, Lambert will tell them he’s glad, because fuck them. Fuck those old men, who tore him apart and lost half the pieces when they put him back together. Fuck their whole system. Let it rot in the mountain sun, unburied, unburned, unmourned. So he’s one of the last Wolf Witchers? It’s like being the last gasp of a dying plague. There’s nothing to grieve there.

But inside, he knows he’s glad because he’s a coward. It’s easy to turn your back on a system when it’s already dead. You see, Lambert was always afraid that he’d reduce with age. Bend towards the inexorable sun, moving across an empty sky. Give in. Accept the whole stinking heap of shit as necessary, as the others did, all of them. And there are few things Lambert hates more than complicity.

So it wasn’t your hand that held the sword. So fucking what. You want a medal? A parade? Congratulations, for not being quite as much of a psychopath as the other guy. Mind you don’t trip over that bar that you’ve set at your own knee height.

The masters of the Wolf School were held up like some sort of example. Something to fucking _emulate_. Lambert had wanted to kill them all long before the purges. It takes a special kind of ambition to want to succeed in a place where failure is rewarded with death.

Maybe something went wrong with Lambert’s mutations. Did everyone but him get some kind of fucking memory wipe or something? It would explain… too much. It might even explain why he’s always felt like a different species. Perhaps there was a second Conjunction, just for him, that spat him out from some other world and that’s why he feels disconnected from everyone and everyone in this place.

Perhaps he never would have accepted it. Not like he’ll ever know now.

Year one is over and done. Happy fucking graduation, you’re the only one who made it.


End file.
